


Day 6: Going for a Walk on a Cold Day

by happyeverafter72



Series: 10 Days of Fluff [6]
Category: The Prodigal Daughter (1975)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: When it starts to snow while Michael is at work, he receives a visit from his favourite people.
Relationships: Michael Daley/Christine
Series: 10 Days of Fluff [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Day 6: Going for a Walk on a Cold Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



Michael looked wistfully out of the shop door. Since the snow had started, only two people had come in. He had not seen anyone for at least an hour. He decided that he would give it another half hour, then he was going to shut up. 

Just as he was heading into the back to make a cup of tea, the door opened, and a very familiar voice called out. 

“Daddy!” 

His daughter ran to him and he scooped her up. “Hi, Tilda. What are you doing here?” 

“Mummy’s taking me to the park,” she replied. “Can you come too?” 

“I think I could manage that.” He kissed her cheek then put her down so that he could get his coat and bag. 

Christine was waiting by the door. “Hello, darling,” he said, then kissed her softly. “How was your morning?” 

“Busy,” she replied. “We had to get out and burn off some of that energy.” 

Tilda was hopping about, clearly excited to be off. With a chuckle, Michael opened the door, then locked it behind them. Christine already had a firm hold on Tilda, so he took her other hand, and they made their way towards the park. 

When they got there, Christine let Tilda go to play in the snow, while she stood with Michael and watched. 

“Has she been like this all day?” he asked. 

“Yes,” she responded. “I’m worn out.” 

He put his arms around her, and she sighed slightly. 

“I’ll do bath and bed tonight,” he said. “You need a break.” 

“Thank you. That helps.” 

After a while, they were both feeling the cold and Tilda was tiring out. Despite some mild protestation, she let Michael pick her up, and they made their way home.


End file.
